Bullies
by FavoriteShow
Summary: After an accident with Leo, Spin is there to help bail him out...(Leo/Spin Friendship)(Re-uploaded)(Three Shot).
1. Accidents

Bullies - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new Lab Rats story I came up with. This is set near the end of the third season, and it will contain Leo/Spin friendship only because Leo and Spin are now my favorite in the show and i love their little hate/friend relationship thing they have. Anyway this will be a two or three one shot multi-chapter maybe more if it has to be. So I own nothing from Lab Rats, please enjoy!**

**Also I apologize for uploading, taking this down, and re-uploading. I realized I uploaded the other Lab Rats story chapter instead of this one, so I knew I had to fix it. Anyway enjoy! Here is the real story for this one! **

* * *

Accident

_"- He doesn't belong here -"_

_"- Pathetic, he's trying to be one of us when he isn't, pathetic -"_

_"- Lame, that bionic arm is useless, that will never help him on missions -"_

Insults. Sadly they flew around Leo like a moth did to a candle. Yet, even though he's had worse bullying from kids at his old school and from kids at his school now, he still couldn't help but wonder why these ones were affecting him the most. After all, it wasn't like he herd them ever day; so far he only herd them every once in a while.

Ever since the Bionic Academy started Leo had been placed as a student instead of a mentor like his step-siblings Adam, Bree, and Chase. When that happened Leo tried to do everything he could to talk Davenport into making him a mentor and when Davenport refused, Leo got ticked and almost sunk the island.

Now that he thought about it Leo began to wonder if that was what made everyone turn against him so suddenly. Sure he was having trouble making friends before since everyone had formed their own little group and Leo had nowhere to fit in, this was making it a whole lot harder to complete the task of making friends.

But it seems like fate was cruel with Leo. Because now Leo was backed up against the wall in the training room with four or five different bionic level kids surrounding him. In front of him there were two greens and about two or three red colored level skilled kids taunting him.

_"You don't belong here Dooley."_

_"She's right, you might think you're one of us, but you never will be!"_

_"Let's just help you now and tell you to head back home."_

"- S-Shut up!" Leo stuttered as he tried to stand up for himself. This only caused the other bionics to laugh.

_"Ahhh!" _Leo cried as he swung his left arm in anger triggering his bionics.

Before anyone knew what was happening a ray of light shot out of his hand and towards the other kids that were standing in front of him. The ray blast from his hand swung around the kids once or twice and then slammed hard right in the chest of one of the red level boys. Instantly the boy began to fly backwards fast.

A sound of pain from the boy was all that was heard as he slammed hard into the wall across the room. Everyone looked at Leo in shock and fright and then ran right over to the boy who was sadly the victim. Leo soon joined them when he got over his state of shock on what happened.

_"Get away from him you freak!"_

_"Davenport's gonna be ticked when he finds out what you did."_

There they were again. Even though they weren't too bad of an insult Leo still couldn't help but cringe. Not only did the other kids not like him before, now they probably hated him and it was all his fault. To be honest he didn't mean to hurt someone or use his bionic arm, he was just hurt and frustrated and he didn't know what to do.

"What in the world is happening here!?" Davenport asked as soon as he walked into the room with one of the bionic kids who went and got him for help.

"Ask Leo, he did it!"

"Is that true Leo?" Davenport asked as he stood up from being next to the hurt boy to look at his stepson.

"Yes -" Leo began as Davenport looked at him in shock and cut him off.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Davenport explained as he gestured to Leo who frowned and tried to explain what happened once more.

"But it was -" Leo began as Davenport cut him off once more.

"Not now Leo." Davenport explained as he looked down at the boy. "We have to fix your mess." Davenport explained as he and some of the kids began to work.

Leo watched in hurt, sadness, and guilt as Davenport and the other kids who had been bulling him pick up the hurt boy and carry him off to the nurse. When they vanished Leo had turned and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the room, he had no idea that someone had been watching the scene this whole time...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the first part. Anyway thanks for reading and I wonder what's gonna happen next? So yeah, thanks again and please remember to review**


	2. Explanations

Bullies - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two part two! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! Anyway this chapter isn't as long as the first one but that's only because that's how I planned it. So yeah, as normal I own nothing from Lab Rats sadly so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Explanations

Donald Davenport sat in the infirmary of the Bionic Island with the young bionic solider who had just gotten hurt by his step-son. As he sat there with the unconscious young man Donald couldn't help but wonder why his step-son would even think about hurting someone in the first place. Besides, that didn't even seem like Leo.

Looking down at the young bionic solider once more Donald sighed as he thought about everything. None this made sense and Donald was beginning to get frustrated not only at himself but at Leo as well. So, while Donald sat there getting frustrated with the situation, someone had decided to come into the room.

"- Mr. Davenport?" A voice so low asked that it made Donald jump and snap back into reality and turn to face the person who had spoken.

Donald was yet surprised that Spin was standing before him.

"Can I talk to you?" Spin asked with hope in his voice and eyes as he looked up at him.

"Not at the moment Spin, I'm kind of busy." Donald explained instantly as Spin frowned.

"But it's important!" Spin argued as he eyed Donald with a look that couldn't make Davenport say no to the kid.

"Alright, what is it?" Donald asked with interest as Spin moved closer to him.

"It's about Leo -" Spin began as Donald cut him off instantly.

"Enough about Leo, I don't want to hear it, I saw what happened and I know what happened." Donald explained as he stood up and walked over to a counter.

"That's just it, you think you know what happened but you don't!" Spin blurted out instantly as he stomped his foot and curled his hands into fist with annoyance.

"Excuse me!?" Donald asked suddenly as he swiftly turned towards the younger bionic.

"You only saw what the older kids wanted you to see." Spin explained as he walked back over to Donald so he was standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked in confusion as he looked back down at the kid while leaning against the counter he stood at.

"The other kids were making fun of Leo and being mean to him, Leo tried to defend himself, honest he did, but they just laughed and he got mad." Spin explained as he frowned at the thought of the situation he had just seen.

"That's still no reason for him to hurt someone." Donald injected as he walked past Spin who nodded in agreement while biting his lip.

"He didn't mean to!" Spin yelled at Donald who had stopped in his tracks and turned back around. "You know Leo would never hurt someone on purpose, so why would he now?" Spin questioned as he eyed Donald. "He waved his bionic arm in the angerment and it triggered his bionics." Spin finished as he looked down at his feet with a frown.

"I know Leo wouldn't hurt someone on purpose but what I do know is that what he did was wrong." Donald explained as he walked over to Spin and keeled down one knee. "Listen Spin, sometimes things happens when you don't want them to happen and if they do, sometimes there are consequences." Donald explained as Spin pushed his hand away from touching his shoulder.

"Well maybe sometimes these consequences aren't fair and Leo shouldn't have to take the punishment for accidentally hurting someone." Spin argued as he sent a glare towards Donald while crossing his arms and huffing.

"You might not understand it now but you will when you learn more and when you're older." Donald explained as walked back to his seat and sat down by the bed.

"Whatever." Spin muttered in annoyance as he turned to leave the hospital room, he stopped when he reached the door and turned to face Donald once more. "Let me leave you with this thought, why would Leo hurt that kid? Why would Leo do something like that when we all know he wouldn't?" Spin questioned all at once.

"I -" Donald began as he held up a hand with his index fingure out to prove a point only for Spin to interrupt him.

"Just -" Spin began as well as he placed his hands together and sent Donald a look. "- Think about it. Does Leo really deserve to be punished for defending himself against kids who mean to him?" Spin asked as Donald stared at the young bionic in shock.

Before Donald could even say anything Spin was out of the room just like that...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two part two! Aw so sweet of Spin to help out Leo! Anyway thanks for reading so please remember to review! Chapter three part three will be up soon and sadly that will be our last chapter for this story. This was originally planned as a one-shot but I made it a three-shot. So yeah! Thanks again and please remember to review I love you're thoughts! Chapter three coming soon! :) **


	3. Conversations

Bullies - A Lab Rats Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three the last part. Thanks so much for all who have read and reviewed it means a lot to me! Anyway I own nothing from Lab Rats so pleas enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Conversations

Later that day Donald tried to find Leo so he could talk to him about what happened. However, he had no luck finding his step-son anywhere. So, when he started asking students if they had seen Leo; no one had seen him and Donald was starting to run out of options. Sure, Donald had asked Adam, Bree, and Chase, but that

No matter how many times Donald tried calling Leo's phone, it was sent right to voice mail each time. Well, desperate times, call for desperate measures and Donald knew there was only one way to find Leo, and that one way was Tasha. If anyone could find Leo and get him to come talk to Donald, it was his mom.

So when Donald got a call back from Tasha telling him that Leo was here at home; Donald knew he was going to have to leave the island. So; he placed Bree and Chase in charge and told them to keep an eye on Adam and the rest of the students. Before he knew it, Donald was on the hyper train heading back to land.

After arriving back to the main land, Donald made his way back up into his house and began his search for Leo. Surprisingly that didn't take long because as soon as he walked into the main living area of the house he found Leo out of his student uniform watching television.

"Leo?" Donald asked causing Leo to turn his head and see him; scoff and turn away once more. "Leo?" Donald asked once more walking over to him.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." Leo answered finally with a tone of annoyance as he kept his gaze on the television.

"Yeah well, sometimes we don't get what we want." Donald explained as he sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Leo exclaimed with a frown as he held up his hands in defense and sent Donald a look.

"Now you're not." Donald added as he tossed the remote to the side. "We need to talk." Donald explained as Leo groaned.

"Well I got nothing to say to you." Leo added as he went to stand up only for Donald to grab his arm and push him back down to sit on the couch.

Leo finally caved in and sat still on the couch staring at Donald wondering what he even wanted to talk about. However Donald was thinking of the opposite and wondered where he should even began with this conversation. Once the two figured out there own answer Donald finally began to break the awkward silence.

"I need to apologize for the way I treated you." Donald explained as he eyed Leo who eyed him back with interst. "I should have gave you a chance to explain."

"Really?" Leo asked with shock as he sent Donald a small smile. " - And, uh, what made you change you're mind?" Leo asked with wonder as he crossed his arms and sar back.

"Let's just say that someone convinced me to talk to you about it." Donald explained as Leo smiled even more which caused Donald to smile. "I really am sorry Leo; I didn't know those kids were bullying you." Donald explained once more as he frowned.

"It's okay Big D." Leo said as Donald shook his head.

"No it's not; your my son and I should have listened to you instead of ignoring you." Donald added as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. " - I also should be looking out for you around the other kids." Donald finished as he removed his hand and frowned.

"So what now?" Leo asked with interest as he eyed Donald.

"I'm going to have a meeting tomorrow and teach the kids about bullying and how it's bad." Donald explained as he stood up. "Hopefully that will teach the kids and make them think twice before doing anything like that again." Donald stated with hope.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Leo asked with wounded as he stood up also.

"Yes." Donald stated with a smile.

Together the two walked out of the house with a smile on their face. While they talked about their plans for tomorrow Leo and Donald both knew that their father son relationship was going to be just fine. After all, no matter what happened, Leo knew that Donald would always be there for him and that he would be there for Donald as well...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three part three! Thanks so much for everyone who's read and reviewed, you all made my day! Anyway sorry this chapter wasn't that long I didn't plan for it to be. So yeah thanks again and please review! :)**


End file.
